


Goodnight, Soulmate

by antheta



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, a lot of time skips, sihoon shows up for like 2 secs, slight minipyo, x1 new unit pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheta/pseuds/antheta
Summary: In a world of black and white, you can only see colors when you meet your soulmate.(In which Dongpyo loved red, then hated it, then loves it again)
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Son Dongpyo, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Goodnight, Soulmate

In a world of black and white, you can only see colors when you meet your soulmate. And as the two of you bond closer, those colors will start to spread, and eventually fill in your whole world.

For Dongpyo, it happened very early on. Around the year 2005; the week after his birthday, he met Minhee.

Minhee had just moved in next door when Dongpyo first caught a glimpse of him from his bedroom window.

He mouths a 'hello' and waved his little palm, in which Dongpyo replied with an excited grin and ran downstairs to play with him.

When he opened the front door, Minhee was crouching in front of his mom's potted roses.

"Look!" Minhee called.

"What? What?" Dongpyo approached him excitedly.

"Look at this rose! It's all weird now!" Minhee said, pointing at the roses.

"Woah! What happened to it? Did you use some kind of magic? It looks pretty!!"

"I don't know, it just suddenly became like that! I'm Minhee, by the way" the little boy stood up and extended his hand for the shorter to shook.

"I'm Dongpyo! Nice to meet you, tall friend!" Dongpyo grins again, this time wide enough to show a missing tooth gap on his bottom row of teeth.

"Nice to meet you too, little friend!"

And that was the first time he'd ever seen the color red.

Meeting Minhee was the reason Dongpyo loved red, since it's the first time he'd ever seen someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But then summer 2015 came.

Where he saw his whole world shatter right in front of his eyes.

Meeting Minhee was the reason Dongpyo loved red.

But, not until he saw his best friend's body lying helplessly in a pool of blood, after a car had just hit him. Ever since then, losing Minhee was the reason Dongpyo hated red.

And also the reason his world turned back to monochrome.

  
  
  
  
  


—

_2020_

"Yah! Son Dongpyo!" Sihoon calls. The said Dongpyo runs excitedly with his classic little grin to approach the taller.

"Sihoon hyung!! It's been so so long, yah! How dare you not contact me?" Dongpyo asks, after giving Sihoon a tight hug.

"I just wanted to surprise you, I knew you'd be attending here" Sihoon replies while gently patting the latter's head, when a tall figure approaches the two of them.

"Hyung, your friend is calling for you" the boy said to Sihoon.

"Oh, okay. You can stay here with Dongpyo, I'll be back. Dongpyo, this is Eunsang, Eunsang that's Dongpyo. I hope you two get along, now I'll be going, bye" Sihoon speedily said, before disappearing into the crowd of students, leaving the two boys in an awkward state.

"Uh.. well, as he said, my name's Dongpyo. Son Dongpyo. I'm turning 19 this year" Dongpyo says, reaching out his hand to the latter.

"Ah, I'm Lee Eunsang. We're the same age, so you can talk comfortably" Eunsang replies, shaking the shorter's hand.

'Lee Eunsang', Dongpyo repeats to himself. Lee Eunsang with the pretty smile.

Dongpyo will surely remember that name.

  
  
  
  
  


—

_2022_

"Eunsang ah! Perfect timing, come lend me a hand!" Dongpyo shouted at the boy who had just entered the library, while trying to balance the heavy stack of books on his little arms.

"Yah! Why are you doing this by yourself? Where's everyone else?" Eunsang worriedly runs to take the books from Dongpyo, revealing his thankful grin.

"I was going to ask Hyeongjun for help, but he had a class to run to, so I had no choice but to come alone"

"Wha- hello? Me? I'm here? Why didn't you ask me?" Eunsang asks in disbelief. Moving the books to one of his arms, so his free hand can wipe the sweat on Dongpyo's forehead.

"I didn't want to bother you, I heard you were going to practice basketball for the competition, so I just went by myself, since everyone else also had classes" Dongpyo says, still a little out of breath.

Eunsang liked Dongpyo. That was no question. Perhaps he'd liked him since he first laid eyes on him. And Eunsang knows for a fact, Dongpyo was his soulmate. I mean, he was shocked when he found out the 'magic hair mask' his friends always uses on him turned out to be bright red hair dye, but since it was the first sign of him finally finding his soulmate after almost 19 years, he became quite fond of it, and decided to keep it that color. It was also a way for him to notice if Dongpyo has started to see the same colors as he does, which is another way to find out whether or not his crush was mutual. 

But Dongpyo can't see colors.

Eunsang knows that. And Eunsang knows why.

It hurts him to think that his soulmate, who's literally sitting right across him, can't see how pretty the rainbow banana parfait he's munching on right now.

"Can you eat slowly? You're going to choke at that pace. The food isn't going anywhere, cookie monster" Eunsang reaches the latter's cheeks to wipe the bits of ice cream that had miscellaneously end up there.

"Cookie monster? This is literally the normal eating pace. Tsk, you really don't know how to enjoy your food correctly, if this ain't how you eat" Dongpyo sassily complained, before proceeding back to gobble up his parfait.

"Son Dongpyo" Eunsang calls, after a couple minutes of silence, or basically Dongpyo finishing his dessert while Eunsang watches in amusement.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna watch a movie this Saturday?"

  
  
  
  
  


—

_2025_

"I'm literally staying still, you're just shit at aiming!"

"Hey! Watch your potty mouth, loser!"

It was the morning after the first snowfall of that year. It was also Eunsang and Dongpyo's third winter together, since Eunsang's parents are too busy to spend time with him, so they're very thankful that Dongpyo's family welcome him to stay at their house.

"Yah, let's stop. I have a job interview tomorrow, I can't catch a cold"

"Let's go inside and warm up. I'll make you some hot chocolate" Dongpyo said before walking in the house with Eunsang following right behind him.

They spent the rest of the day as usual, tucked inside Dongpyo's favorite Baskin Robbins blanket and watching Eunsang's pick of KDrama; of course, until Dongpyo falls asleep in the middle of it, so Eunsang has to tell the parts Dongpyo missed, the next morning before going out to do his interview.

There was no question that Eunsang was fucking nervous right now. He really really wanted this job, and the calm yet handsome row of men next to him makes Eunsang a million times more nervous than he already has. So when his name was called to enter the room, he immediately starts trying to get his shit together and answer every question they gave him as calm as he can.

Eunsang is and has always been a hard worker. So it was no surprise that he exceeded the interview quite well. But something one of the interviewers said, made his head spin all the way home.

_"I just want to ask you one last thing"_

_"Oh, of course, sir"_

_"Could you maybe dye your hair a natural color? I'm afraid it'll stand out quite too much and affect the impressions of our clients"_

_"O-okay.. I see"_

_"Well, if you consider my request, you can come and see us again, and I'll be sure to give you the job"_

_"Ah, y-yes I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thank you very much, sir"_

When he arrived back at Dongpyo's house, the smaller was on the couch watching some cafe vlog he's been into lately on the television.

"Dongpyo yah" Eunsang calls, but there was no reply from the latter, so he decides to walk closer, revealing a puffed-cheeked sleeping baby duck, lying on the couch.

The taller reaches carefully for the remote, to turn the television off, and pulled the slowly drooping blanket to cover up the raven haired petit body.

"I did well on the interview" Eunsang whispers, crouching down next to the sleeping boy, so both of their eyes are leveled.

"They asked me to do something I'm quite uncertain about" he continues.

"It's kind of stupid, but I've always had that bit of hope. That hope of you going up to me and say something about me, you couldn't see before"

"I gave it a lot of thought on the ride here. That I'll probably do as they said, since there's really no use in keeping it like this"

"Maybe what I've been seeing was a mistake" Eunsang lastly says, getting up and patting Dongpyo's hair lightly, before going to a bath house to sleep overnight.

He thought that if he dyed his hair back to black, he wouldn't really like to see his crush's face walking around the same living space as his, in case it makes him toss and turn about it even more.

So when the next day finally comes, and Eunsang's hair has no hint of red whatsoever anymore, he braces himself to go back to the company's building to talk about his acceptance.

The now raven haired male spent quite the hours in the building. To sum it up, he got the job, they gave him a tour, and explained to him a bunch of stuff he'll be working on, starting next week. When Eunsang got out of the building, the sky was already quite dark, but all he had in his mind was Dongpyo, that he needed to tell him he got the job, the job Dongpyo was always so supportive about, he needed to see him, especially after the numerous miss calls from the latter since last night.

"Yah!" Eunsang immediately got beaten up by the smaller as soon as he laid his eyes on him. I mean, he really does deserve it, Dongpyo was worried sick for him all through the night, while Eunsang was light headed with alcohol, in a fucking sauna.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't pass the interview yesterday, so I had to try again this morning, that's why I didn't call home last ni- Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm sorry plea- Ow!"

"Why didn't you answer my calls? Or at least text me, Lee Eunsang! You're really out of your fucking mind! I thought I lost you!" Shit. Now Eunsang feels really bad. It hurts enough to know that Dongpyo experienced losing someone so important to him before, seeing him worry about Eunsang like this, even as far to thinking that he's dead, almost broke Eunsang right then and there. God, Son Dongpyo.

"M-my phone ran out of battery, and I've only got to charge it this morning.. Speaking of, I GOT THE JOB!"

"YOU WHAT? OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! YOU'VE WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Dongpyo screams, jumping to hug the taller but quickly remembering that he's supposed to be angry at him, so he gets down to continue his nagging.

After the seemingly endless beating Dongpyo gave him, both of them finally reconcile (Dongpyo's hits barely hurts, but don't tell him that). And just like every other day, they're cuddled up in front of the tv, Dongpyo falls asleep early, Eunsang carries him upstairs to his bedroom, but before closing the door to go to the guest bedroom like he usually does, Dongpyo's little voice stops his tracks.

And it all happened so quickly, that, fuck Eunsang could barely process it until he reaches the guest bedroom and lays on his bed.

_"Eunsang ah" the shorter called._

_"Hm?" Eunsang quietly responds with a hum._

_"You looked better with red hair;_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_—Goodnight, soulmate"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't wreck anyone's hearts:( Thank you for reading my work! You can check out my other works, which so far includes a lot of yocat, a bit of seungyul, and some more eunpyo! ♡


End file.
